


Just Shapes and Beats fanfictions I made

by TheCreatorOfAus



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfAus/pseuds/TheCreatorOfAus
Summary: So.  Read the title.  It's just Jsab Fanfics I came up with.  I uhhh... Hope this doesn't turn our so cringy I want to go die in a hole so.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. The first one is about Halo, my oc, yada yada yeah, you get it. Second one is about Static. Yeah.

Fanfiction 1: A Halo (It's the backstory of my oc, Halo. I know, such a CREATIVE name. welp. Here we go-)

Blackness. It was all you could see if you looked around. Then suddenly, Light. It was very bright. Blinding, really. The shape there, it opened it's eyes, looking on as the light went from blue to... pink? Then, there was a crash, the ground shook. The shape had a look of pure terror on it's face. then, it heard something. "help..." the shape looked around, searching through this uncomfortably blinding light for whoever had spoken. "help me..." it moaned. Then, the light dimmed, it- no, SHE spotted the shape, who was obviously in pain. She kneeled at this shape's side, who was very... glowy. "What happened?" she asked this shape, squinting so her eyes won't get scorched out of their sockets. "Corruption... Pink..." the shape coughed out, then pointed at something most people would run away from. It was a snake-like creature, pummeling a small gray cactus-like shape. Her eyes widened, this wasn't something you would want to see in your first moments of life. The pink snake creature turned to her, an evil grin spreading across it's dark face. The smaller shape dashed away before she could be crushed by a large hand, or was it a paw? A talon? She wasn't quite sure. Then, she heard something, her odd ear horn things pricked. The monster must have heard it as well, then, it looked back at her. It glared at her, then, in her hand, appeared a long stick with something pointy at the end. It was either a staff or a spear, perhaps a javelin. She couldn't tell. She turned around, nearly falling over because the ground was oddly smooth, and felt as though it was oiled. She had no idea on how to use a weapon, she would just have to trust her gut, but she's been doing that since she woke up in this blinding place. The snake creature, who she has decided to call The Corruption, due to what the very glowy shape had said before pointing to it, tried to trap her in it's hand, but she slid out of the way, although she did slip and fall. The Corruption grabbed her, and she felt something snap. She had broken something, she was sure. Then, a bright flash of light later, she was free. Over her head was a halo, on her back, wings. Most would call this strange and freak out but, with the things she'd seen today, this was nothing. She was back on the ground, she held her spear, as if she knew what she was doing. She felt like she did, but that wasn't very likely. Then, in the background, music played. She could catch a few words, such as "we don't care what they say" and "it's not over till it's over" of course, she did not know what any of this meant, although, it acted as a form of motivation. The Corruption kept attempting to crush her, always ending up with a punctured hand. Then, finally, she got The Corruption in it's face, it roared, either in pain, or in rage. To her, it felt like it was saying "I'll be back, and when I return, I will make your life HELL" Of course, she shook this off as her imagination. Then, everything turned... blue. Of course this was blinding and she had to squint through half of it because her eyes were taking some time to adjust. Then, she just, passed out. She woke up on something green and soft, grass, she assumed. She had no idea what grass was but her mind told her what she needed to know. She looked around. Blue sky, white clouds, bloody fragments of some monster, it was all normal. But then she realized. Bloody fragments of a monster? That wasn't really NORMAL, at least, she though it wasn't normal. It really wasn't. Then, she saw the small gray cactus shape she had seen in that blinding hell. She tried to get up, her leg was badly damaged. It was oozing pink blood. It looked like gallons upon gallons of it. Of course that was only because it was spread out on the ground. She glared at her leg, as if that would heal it. She saw something move in the corner of her eye. It was the cactus shape. She growled and tried to get up again. She put her weight on the injured leg, which was the right one, and pain flashed through it. She collapsed, feeling as though she were on the verge of death. Of course, she was overexaggerating. Then, she saw light. She looked up and saw a bright blue light. Where had it even come from? She didn't know, but, she didn't mind either. She clenched her teeth, and got up again. The pain jolted through her, she didn't mind, she ignored it, actually. She hobbled over to a cave, of course, she didn't know anyone lived there, but when she got there? She saw the gray shape YET AGAIN, and growled at herself. She turned around but then collapsed, the pain finally getting to her. She clenched her teeth again and managed to get herself to a place with large foliage. She plucked up a long grass and wrapped it around her leg as tightly as she could. The pressure made it hurt much less, but the blood was seeping through the make-shift band-aid. She glared at it and sighed, this was useless. She ended up dragging herself at least a quarter of a mile away and into a flower field, she loved flowers. Their sweet scent and bright colors always made her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction 2: B҉r҉o҉k҉e҉n҉ 

Sunlight. It was gorgeous, always making you want to smile. A small gray shape was playing tag with a group of others, a wide grin on her square face. Then, with a crash, the gray shape fell, and... something strange happened to her. Her arm, it seemed to have shattered. The shapes she was playing with, stopped in fear. The gray shape's eyes kept changing colors, Green and blue and yellow and red. This young shape was unstable. The other shapes ran away, and the gray shape called for them, "Come back!" she cried. They didn't listen to her, they were afraid that she might do something and hurt them. The young shape curled up on the grass, calling for them was useless, she knew that, but she wanted to call for them. She didn't like being alone, after all, it seemed to... hurt her. She glanced at her arm, it felt so... Weird. She tried to touch the color and it felt just as her arm used to, except, perhaps glossier. Then, her body kept crumpling, having most of her shattered and replaced with colors.

8 Years Later

A small gray shape, covered in patches of color, sat in a corner, wishing she could see the sun. Of course, she couldn't, she wasn't allowed outside, not after what happened on that day eight years ago. She shook her head, she would prefer not to think of that. Static, for that was her name, was in the Paradise Asylum, home of the mentally deranged. She didn't think she was insane, although sometimes she questions herself about it. Then, she heard it, a familiar tune that kept playing every hour or so, "Black and white and black and white and black and white, no blue, no green, no yellow, no red, the radio only plays in..." She kept hearing it. Perhaps she was insane, she still didn't really know. Then, she heard something else, was that... screaming? She wouldn't know, but she could see WHY someone might scream, her room in the asylum, it was turning pink. Then, there was a crash. Her door, it flung right open, and she looked out of her room. The Asylum was completely destroyed, and as far as she could see, shapes were escaping, many laughing hysterically She slowly went back into her room, she liked it there. Then, her room was destroyed by... "GREAT MOTHER OF JESUS" She screeched before getting stuck under... was that a tree? Yeah, it was a tree. Static tried to wiggle herself out from under it, but it was useless. Trees are stupidly heavy. She kept struggling, and then, the music she kept hearing, it got louder "Black and white and black and white" was all she could hear before she saw something else. A flash of blue followed by green, orange, and yellow. "Okay guys, Let's split up and search the place for survivors" One of them said, probably the blue one. "Ah, hold on a minute. YOU aren't our leader, we are ALL our leader" Another voice said. "Okay, let's take a vote. all in favor of splitting up and looking for survivors, say 'aye'" the blue one said. "Aye", "aye", "aye", "Nay" said all of the voices at once. "okay, we're splitting up. Now keep an eye out" She watched as the four shapes searched the destroyed building, her back becoming sore with the weight of an entire tree on it. She yawned, she was pretty tired out by now, trying get out from under a tree is exhausting. Then, as she was about to pass out, she saw a blue glow. "Hey, guys! I found one!" the blue shape called. Then, the others came around to her destroyed room. "How-" the green one began, probably perplexed as to how she got stuck under a tree. "nevermind that, we need to get her out from UNDER the tree, okay, Cider, grab that side, Tri, get that side. Penta, grab the side opposite of this one, okay, everybody ready?" the other shapes nodded. "Now!" he grunted, as he was flying, trying to pull the tree off of her. It would be useless, she had thought. Trees are at least a hundred pounds, there was no way- her thoughts were cut off. The tree, it wasn't on her anymore! She quickly crawled out from under it and lay down on her back. "hey, you okay?' one of them asked. "What does it look like?" she growled. The sat up, wiping dust off of her shorts. "No need to be so rude, jeez" the orange one, probably Cider, snorted. "well, thanks for getting out from that mess, I'll be taking my leave" she said. "AT least tell us your name" the yellow one, Tri, said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about my oc, Static. It's currently unfinished right now, but have some of it. Cya later!


End file.
